


Kiss

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16





	

Kiss [Sakuraiba drabble]  
Title: Kiss  
Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sho and Aiba remember their first kiss.  
DIsclaimer: Fan Fiction.  
Warning/Notes: Un-betaed. Requested by yukitsubute for her donation to the je_philippines Habagat Victims fundraiser. I hope you enjoy it.

 

 

Trying to have a normal romantic relationship on fairly normal terms could be difficult at moments but try as you may maintaining a relationship that in its most simplest terms considered as taboo by some would be impossible. Sho and Aiba had a relationship of the sort. They were not only both men but co-workers as well, the sort that was constantly on the spotlight considering they were internationally known idols. It hadn’t been easy for them to get where they stood now, both relationship-wise and on their work and it would be highly unfair for their band members to suffer the consequences with them but Sho hoped a time like that may never come. He must’ve been deep in thought because he hadn’t noticed something tickling his nose until the smell made him sneeze followed by a high pitched laugh that very much resembled a hyena.

“Masaki, what the-“ Sho raised his hands to his nose to find a ink stain on it. “Masaki!” The curious laughter was heard again as Sho stood up from his chair and headed for the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back Nino, who was sitting on besides Ohno playing his videogames while Ohno browsed through a magazine looked up briefly and said teasingly, “You have a little something there in your nose.” Sho threw Aiba a murderous look.

***  
Their work for the day was finally finished and everyone taking their leaves. It was long ago that Sho and Aiba agreed never to leave their workplace together as to not arouse suspicion so whenever on top of putting up a disguise, always something simple like a cap and really ordinary clothes, they reached their shared home at different times. This time Sho waited a little longer to leave while he took his time reviewing the news that day and checking his schedule for tomorrow. When he was done doing this he collected his things and headed home. His trip went uneventfully and he could reach home quickly. Sho let himself in quietly and took off his shoes at the entrance. He smelled food so he headed in the direction of its source. Aiba was indeed serving food although judging by the discarded boxes in the trash it was all take-out.

“Oh, thank you I’m starving.” He kissed Masaki on the cheek and took his share then went to sit at the table.  
“I knew you’d be,” Masaki chuckled as he sat beside Sho at the table. “By the end of filming you started talking only when spoken to so I knew. Of course I would, we’ve been together for so long now, right?”

Sho almost choked on his food laughing. “Was I really so obvious?” His lover smiled and nodded to which Sho blushed slightly, “I should be more careful next time.” He sighed then he frowned at Masaki. “And you owed me, whatever the matter was with you doodling on my nose with a ball pen? I rubbed my nose so much to wash it off that the make-up artist had hard time hiding the red spot I left there.”

Masaki couldn’t hold his laughter while his lover told his story. “Sorry but I wanted to mark the target this time.” Sho looked at him puzzled and Aiba’s smile faltered a bit.  
“You don’t remember? Sho-chan, you don’t remember what day is today?” Sho’s eyes widen in realization. “It was today? Masaki, I’m sorry I-“

“Don’t worry about” Aiba cut him in mid-sentence, “you do remember after all, ne?”

“But I still forgot it was today.” He paused and touched his nose then he continued. “So, that’s why you painted my nose but you weren’t aiming for my nose that first time or did you?”

“Of course not, I really wanted to kiss you but I slipped!”

“Yeah sure, and the fact that I just woke up at that very moment didn’t have anything to do with it?” Sho replied amused.  
“Well, maybe…” The taller man admitted. “But it was you who grabbed me and did kissed me, so it’s not like it was one-sided.”

Sho’s smiled softened and pulled him closer, “is still not, you know?.” He closed in and kissed him sweetly.

“Happy anniversary, Masaki.”


End file.
